One Day More
by Anyankta
Summary: Two lovers decide their fate the night before the finale battle. Name from song One Day More from Les Miserable. Lyrics posted at bottem.


The sky was grey that day. Occasionally loud bangs, and screams could be heard. One day more, though Ms. Hermione Granger. One day more until the finale. One day more until judgment day. And one day more until the fate of both wizards and muggles was decided. For the first time in centuries, muggles and wizards were working along side each other, fighting for their freedom.

The first attack had been a surprise attack, on the single Hogsmead weekend students had. They had won that battle, but the city was in ruins. But it was the only place with shelter for the students. Hermione was still in her evening dress from that day. But now it was torn, tattered, and frayed. She was too afraid to use magic when not in battle, as it would attract Voldemorts attention. She tried to make herself look better by brushing her now straight hair.

She couldn't help but cry. It was hard, to forget her soul mate, Ron. He had died in the Hogsmead battle, six months ago. But now she was with her new, true love. Yes there was a difference. Soul mate love was deeper than true. But for Hermione it was close.

After she cleaned her face she walked to the courtyard. Professor McGonagal, the headmistress was waiting with Hermione's fiancé. She made sure they were certain, then proceeded with the ceremony. She was crying as the slipped on the rings, and shared a married couples first kiss. She bid them farewell, and the couple walked to their makeshift house. Waiting for them was a bottle, and two goblets of red wine. They kissed, and each took a goblet.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he whispered.

"And I love you, Draco Malfoy," she replied. With that, they both drank the wine they had laced with poison. It was there they were found, two days later. Lying in each other's arms, dead.

The aftermath 

The war lasted two days long. Molly, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley died. Neville, Ginny and Harry managed to get away injured. Many of their friends, classmates, and family died. When Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange died, Neville's parents were back to sanity. It was Harry and Ginny who found the couple. They had no idea that Hermione had been alive still to begin with. They were buried side by side in a private cemetery. One year later, in a voldemort-less world, Harry and Ginny married, and he became the new Minister of Magic. They worked hard to get the world back together, and Wizards and Muggles worked side by side for many years, until a new terror rose. It was easy to pass by much trouble though, but the worlds still moved apart. Ginny became the new Headmistress at Hogwarts, and Hogsmead village was finally rebuilt by 2030. There was a memorial built dedicated to all that died in the war, and a separate one for all their special friends, especially Hermione and Draco.

_Valjean:_

_One day more._

_Another day, another destiny,_

_This never-ending road to Calvary._

_These men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second _

_time._

_One day more._

_Marius:_

_I did not live until today._

_How can I live when we are parted?_

_Valjean:_

_One day more._

_Marius and Cosette:_

_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away._

_And yet with you my world has started._

_Eponine:_

_One more day all on my own._

_Marius and Cosette:_

_Will we ever meet again?_

_Eponine:_

_One more day with him not caring._

_Marius and Cosette:_

_I was born to be with you._

_Eponine:_

_What a life I might have known._

_Marius and Cosette:_

_And I swear I will be true._

_Eponine:_

_But he never saw me there._

_Enjolras:_

_One more day before the storm!_

_Marius:_

_Do I follow where she goes?_

_Enjolras:_

_At the barricades of freedom._

_Marius:_

_Shall I join my brothers there?_

_Enjolras:_

_When our ranks begin to form,_

_Marius:_

_Do I stay, and do I dare?_

_Enjolras:_

_Will you take your place with me?_

_Chorus:_

_The time is now._

_The day is here._

_Valjean:_

_One day more!_

_Javert:_

_One day more to revolution_

_We will nip it in the bud._

_We'll be ready for these schoolboys,_

_They will wet themselves with blood._

_Valjean:_

_One day more!_

_Thernadiers:_

_Watch 'em run amuck_

_Catch 'em as they fall._

_Never know your luck when there's a free-for-all._

_Here a little dip_

_There a little touch._

_Most of them are goners so they won't miss much!_

_Rebel Students:_

_One day to a new beginning_

_Raise the flag of freedom high._

_Every man will be a king._

_Every man will be a king._

_There's a new world for the winning._

_There's a new world to be won._

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Marius:_

_My place is here_

_I fight with you._

_Valjean:_

_One day more!_

_Marius and Cosette:_

_I did not live until today_

_Eponine:_

_One more day all on my own._

_Javert:_

_I will learn their little secrets,_

_I will know the things they know._

_Valjean:_

_One day more!_

_Thenardiers:_

_Watch 'em run amuck._

_Catch 'em as they fall,_

_Never know your luck when there's a free-for-all._

_Javert:_

_I will join these little schoolboys_

_Valjean:_

_Tomorrow we'll be far away_

_Tomorrow is the judgment day._

_All:_

_Tomorrow we'll discover_

_What our God in heaven has in store._

_One more dawn._

_One more day._

_One day more_!


End file.
